The present invention relates to a communication system, method and apparatus for use in a local environment such as a house or building, and, more particularly, to a communication system employing multiple communication networks in an environment that may exhibit disturbances and interference.
With the growing popularity of personal computers, electronic devices, and the Internet, local area networks have been proposed to enable communication among computers and other electronic equipment within a common home. Home networks presently under consideration include wireline systems that use, for the data communication medium, either a telephone line; a power line; or a cable and interface complying with the IEEE 1394-1995 standard. Wireless networks have also been proposed. One such wireless system adopts the IEEE 802.11 standard, while another employs the so-called Bluetooth short-haul radio communication standard.